PotaTomato's Sucks School Story
by We.Are.3P
Summary: Kumpulan kisah-kisah absurd Gillbert dan Antonio di Hetalia Gakuen. AU, Haetalia Gakuen's setting. Don't like, Don't read. Review, please


**A/N: Halo~ ini debut fict pertama dari 3P. Sebetulnya kami ragu mau publish fict ini. Tapi, atas pemaksaan #PLAK dari salah satu teman si Pervy dan Psycho si Hey Its Melmel (dia author dari fandom ES 21), jadinya kami nekat juga publish. karena kami masih terbilang newbie amatir. Jadi, maafkan kami jika masih banyak kesalahan entah itu typo dan tata bahasanya. Dan kami juga mohon bantuannya dari para senpai sekalian. (_ _)"**

**Last, Happy Reading, all! **

**PotaTomato's Sucks School Story**

**Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. But Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC-ness, Hetalia Gakuen style, AU (maybe?), Typo, a little shonen-ai hints, alur yang lambat, terlau banyak deskripsi dan minim akan dialog mungkin. If you don't like, don't read, okay? ^^ **

**Notes:**

**Helena Karpusi: Ancient Greece**

**Lukas: Norway**

**Note 2: Dan saya mau ingatkan lagi, Fict ini dibagi jadi 3 POV. POV Antonio dan Gillbert, dan third POV. Last, Happy Reading!**

Terlihat sebuah bangunan 5x5 meter yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna gading, dan terdapat banyak poster rumus entah itu phytagoras, logaritma, apapun itu yang mengandung angka-angka yang entah mengapa bikin orang malas dan terlalu ngantuk untuk membacanya, ya- kecuali orang yang otaknya terlalu cair dan rajin saja yang akan membacanya, mungkin juga menghafalkannya. Juga terdapat banyak bangku meja dan kursi yang masing-masing terdiri atas 30 buah.

Sudah bisa menebak ruangan apa itu? Ruang kelas, atau lebih tepatnya ruang khusus untuk belajar matematika, pelajaran yang sebagian besar membuat para siswa Hetalia Gakuen langsung sakit kepala dadakan dengan sebab yang tidak diketahui.

Jika hanya terdapat ruangan kelas tanpa ada penghuninya, nggak bakal seru kan? Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat isi dari kelas tersebut. Terdapatlah seorang guru coret-killer-coret-ramah, yang dengan luwesnya menulis tentang materi yang akan diberikan pada para murid-murid nakal-coret-penurut yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan errr- absurd seolah apa yang ditulis oleh sang guru adalah kamus 10 milyar kata yang bisa bikin mata mereka rabun kalau membacanya terlalu lama.

"Jadi untuk memfaktorkan persamaan kuadrat, kita harus membuat nilai x sama dengan satu, kalian mengerti?" terang sang guru dengan entengnya seperti para murid telah lebih dulu mempelajari apa yang ia ajarkan. Realitanya? Mereka hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mengerti padahal sebaliknya.

Mata guru tersebut memancarkan kepuasan sendiri jika apa yang ia tulis dipahami dengan baik oleh murid-muridnya (walau tentu saja dusta, yang ada sebaliknya). Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan menulis rumus-rumus yang alih-alih diperhatikan atau hanya jadi pajangan manis di papan tulis bagi para murid.

Dari jejeran murid-murid tersebut, terlihat dua orang murid yang menatap papan tulis penuh rasa bosan, sungguh jika sang guru bukanlah termasuk daftar Guru galak, killer, bejat, dan sejumlah predikat buruk lainnya, mereka akan memilih kabur ke atap dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurut mereka berguna seperti tidur dan makan. Berguna untuk mengisi kembali energi yang telah terbuang kan?

Diketahui kedua murid itu adalah Gillbert Beilschdmit dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Dua sekawan yang terkenal akan perbuatan onarnya bersama sahabat mereka satu lagi, Francis Bonnefoy. Sungguh, tangan mereka sudah terlalu gatal ingin mengerjai sang guru, namun sayang mereka lebih memilih diam saja daripada menerima hukuman dari beliau yang terlalu-kejam-dan-tidak-berperasaan bagi ukuran murid biasa.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**PotaTomato's Sucks School Story**

**Chapter 1: Monday, The (un)Awesome Math**

**Written by Pervy (We Are 3P) **

**Plot and story by Pervy and Psycho (We Are 3P)**

**We don't own Hetalia. But Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Happy Reading.. ^^**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Antonio's POV**

Satu kata yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini-bosan-. Aku memainkan pulpen yang kupegang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Kau tahu, aku sungguh-amat benci dengan mata pelajaran yang sekarang kuperhatikan ini. Matematika. Tidakkah kalian merasa mual dan ingin pergi ke toilet terdekat ketika melihat barisan-barisan angka laknat berderet di papan tulis dengan elitnya. Ukh, aku mataku saja sudah rabun duluan melihatnya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku menatap selembar kertas yang ternodai akan coret-coretan yang kubuat Aku memandang kertas itu sebentar dan beralih menatap papan tulis, menilik jejeran angka dan rumus yang minta dilihat disana. 'Oh tenang saja para angka, kalian akan kulihat kok walau hanya tiga detik saja.' Batinku pelan.

Entah kesambet Troll milik Lukas atau Peri-peri milik Arthur yang-entah-kenapa-aku sama sekali tak mempercayainya, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku dan semakin menghantuiku. Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi yang penuh akan imajinasi.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Gillbert's POV**

"Nah… selesai." ujarku puas setelah melihat sketsa Gillbird yang kugambar barusan. "Awesome.. awesome." pujiku bangga. Menurut pandanganku yang awesome ini, aku merasa tak ada yang bisa menandingi pesona dari peliharaanku yang satu ini. Kecuali diriku dan Mattie tentunya. Tidak tahu siapa Mattie? Jika tidak, aku akan berbaik hati memaket kalian ke tempatnya Francis buat diraep, kebetulan dia lagi kekurangan sasaran raep lho…

-Nah, kembali ke topik-

Saetelah aku berkagum-kagum ria akan ke-awesoman Gillbird, aku melirik kearah bangku yang diduduki Antonio. Kulihat Antonio sedang tertidur lelap bagaikan ia sudah tidak tidur 1000 tahun. Ouh, aku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

Entah apa yang ia lihat dalam bunga tidunya. Aku hanya berharap agar ia tak bermimpi sedang dijadikan sasaran raep Francis. Semoga tidak terjadi. 'ya sudahlah, mimpi yang indah deh.' batiku pelan sambil membayangkan apa yang ia mimpikan. Sudah pasti mimpi saat Antonio meraep-err melepaskan hasrat nafsu cintanya pada sang kekasih, Lovino tentunya.

Lalu, Kualihkan pandangan ke papan tulis. Terlihat Miss. Helena yang sedang menerangkan materi persamaan kentang-coret-kuadrat yang entah kenapa membuatku mati kebosanan. Mein gott, aku hanya ingin jam pelajaran laknat ini dipercepat satu jam saja. Sungguh, jika hal itu terjadi, aku mau nggantikan jadi babysitter si Feliciano, kekasih Ludwig selama dua minggu tanpa dibayar.

Ah, tentu saja pikiran-pikiran awesome milikku tak berlangsung lama. Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara-

"UWAAH! FRANCIS, JANGAN RAEP DAKU~ DAKU MASIH CINTA MATI SAMA LOVI-KU TERCINTA!"

Ukh, ternyata sumbernya dari Antonio ya. Satu hal yang dapat kuambil sekarang. Jangan berada di dekat Antonio jika ia sedang tidur kalau telinga kalian masih mau selamat dari ketulian massal. Eh, tapi Antonio panjang umur juga sepertinya. Baru juga kudoain biar dia gak mimpi diraep, malah dia memimpikan dan mengigau-secara-tak-sadar tentang hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kudapati Antonio yang tengah terbangun dengan memasang wajah horrornya dan meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya sejenak. Sepertinya masih merasa takut sendiri dengan mimpinya barusan. Setelah mendapati tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, terpancarlah kelegaan pada mata emeraldnya.

"Syukurlah, hanya mimpi kukira aku diraep beneran." bisiknya lega dan Antonio menoleh kearahku. "Oh ya Gil, aku tidur lagi ya. Aku belum puas tidunya." ujarnya sambil memasan cengiran padaku, lalu kembali pergi kealam mimpi.

Namun tak sampai semenit Antonio memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba Miss Helena mendatangi bangku kami dengan memasang pose andalan para guru killer sejagat Hetalia Gakuen; berkacak pinggang ala nenek-nenek kebakaran jenggot, memasang death glare sangar miliknya dan menatap kami bagaikan narapidana gila kabur dari penjara.

"Ehm.. Carriedo, karena anda tertidur sepanjang pelajaran saya barusan, silahkan maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal-soal yang sudah saya tulis." perintahnya yang langsung membuat Antonio membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan ia pun maju dengan langkah gontai menuju papan tulis yang bagaikan area perangnya sekarang. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa berharap Antonio baik-baik saja sampai ia kembali ke bangkunya lagi. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap kan?

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Normal POV**

Angka. Satu kata benda yang ingin Antonio kutuk, dengan cara apapun. Dan kata itulah yang harus dihadapinya saat ini. Ia tahu jika, angka, hitungan, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika adalah kelemahannya. Bahkan mengalahkan pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang sudah ia masukkan dalam blacklistnya. Kecuali jika dibelakang angka-angka tersebut dipasang lambing mata uang seperti € misalnya, baru ia bisa menghitungnya.

Ah, sepertinya kita sudah mulai tersesat dalam dunia akuntansi mungkin juga dunia Ekonomi dan kroni-kroninya, rupanya.

Antonio memicingkan matanya ke arah deret angka-angka yang ada tersebut. Entah akal apalagi yang harus ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut dan segera kembali ke singgasananya tanpa harus mendengar kicauan sumbang milik gurunya yang satu ini. Karena Antonio tahu, membuat Miss Helena marah sama saja dengan menceburkan diri sendiri ke larutan sop aspal pelangi dan dicampur dengan 100 buah scone rasa mati bahagia penuh cinta milik Arthur. Tentu ia masih sayang nyawa dan tak mau mati dengan tidak elitnya nantinya gara-gara hal tersebut.

Mencoba mengumpulkan benih-benih optimisme yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, walaupun kini benih-benih tersebut mendadak pergi kabur entah kemana. Dan Antonio pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Tentukan jenis-jenis persamaan akar dari persamaan kuadrat berikut-" bacanya pelan. 'Tamatlah riwayatku, demi tomat-tomat dikebun, aku beneran gak bisa sama sekali!' batinnya sambil melirik kearah Gillbert dengan harapan dia tau jawabannya atau setidaknya cara mengerjakannya lah.

Dan Gillbert? Jangankan tanya rumusnya. Dia bahkan tidak paham sama sekali dengan soalnya. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu dan membantu Antonio dengan doa.

Putus asa karena Gillbert pun tak dapat membantunya, akhinya Antonio mengerjakan soalnya dengan cara 'mengarang bebas asalkan mengerjakan'.

'Rumus asal-asal aja lah. Daripada gak ngerjain.' pikirnya pasrah.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Miss Helena menggertakkan rahangnya ketika melihat jawaban yang dituliskan oleh Antonio yang bisa dikatakan sangat abnormal, labil, dan sejumlah kata-kata lainnya. Dari lima soal yang Antonio kerjakan, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang benar dan tentu saja, normal. Sang guru yang sudah naik pitam pun mengomeli Antonio dengan kicauan burung pipit kejepit pintu.

"JAWABAN MACAM APA INI? TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG BENAR!" kicaunya sambil melihat kearah papan tulis. Mungkin juga sang guru juga telah menyiapkan konser dadakannya yang akan dinikmati (atau menyiksa) Antonio nanti. Antonio hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ketakutan. "Ma.. maaf, Miss. Ss.. saya benar-benar lupa cara mengerjakannya"

"Jangan coba-coba membohongi saya. Saya tahu jika kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan tidur di kelas." Ancam Miss Helena.

"Tadi sebelum saya tidur, saya memperhatikan materinya, Miss. Tapi saya benar-benar lupa." dustanya dengan memasang tampang aku-gak-berbohong. Oh, kau sudah pintar mengelabui rupanya, atau mungkin pintar cari muka dengan para guru killer. Namun sayang sepertinya alasan memelas yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang Spaniard sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk sang wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ya, nungkin ia sudah berpengalaman menangani anak tukang cari muka dan tukang ngeles macam Antonio dan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Saya sudah tekankan sekali lagi, JANGAN COBA MEMBOHONGI SAYA! Karena kamu sudah berbohong, hukuman untukmu! Push up 100 kali dan kerja bakti mengosek seluruh toilet pria setelah pulang sekolah!" perintahnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Antonio berdiri. 'Toilet pria? Kenapa gak koridor kek yang lebih elit gitu!' rontanya dalam hati.

Oh, sepertinya ini hari yang paling buruk seburuk muka troll milik Lukas sepertinya.

** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

**Antonio's POV**

"Baik, Miss." ujarku sopan sambil berjalan gontai kembali ke bangkuku. Haa… sepertinya guru itu gak punya selera humor ya, sampai segitunya kalau mengomeli murid. Kalau umurnya udah menua, aku jamin parasnya akan seperti wajah orang tua umur 100 mungkin 200 tahun. Aku jamin itu.

"Sabar ya, bro. semua ada hikmahnya kok." timpal Gilbert santai sambil menepuk pundakku tanda simpati. Ada hikmahnya, iya kalau sudah kiamat baru ada hikmahnya, Gil. Aku pun hanya bias menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

Sialan. Rasanya aku ingin segera membunuh guru itu, atau menyiksanya perlahan. Minimal diracuni arsenik, atau dibius biar tidur 3 minggu juga tak masalah. Sepertinya, pikiranku terlalu labil, kawan.

Ah, sepertinya baru sekarang aku sedikit menyesali tidur saat jam matematika. Sudah mimpi diraep Francis, dihukum mengosek toilet pula. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap gurunya amnesia dadakan dan lupa dengan apa yang barusan dia omeli padaku. Dan sepertinya aku harus bilang sama Lovi jika aku tak bisa pulang bersamanya kali ini. That's a horrible things for me. Ya tuhan, tolonglah daku sekarang.

**_END_**

**Omake (third POV)**

"Gak lagi-lagi deh tidur di kelas. Aku takut mimpi diraep Francis." Keluh Antonio ketika ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, pintu kelas pun hancur berkeping-keping didobrak seseorang dari luar. Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat dan kembali ricuh lagi setelah terdengar sebuah suara.

"ANTONIO! KAU MERINDUKANKU KAH? SINI AKU BERIKAN KEHANGATAN CINTAKU PADAMU~!" rayu Francis padaAntonio. Tangannya pun menggengam tangan Antonio dan menariknya pergi ke UKS terdekat. Untuk dijadikan sasaran raep berikutnya tentu.

Gillbert pun hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Dan berharap semoga affair Francis dan Antonio tidak sampai didengar Lovino. Itu jika Antonio masih ingin selamat, atau ia akan absen seminggu karena diraep oleh Lovino yang jadi seme dadakan jika sudah naik pitam. Semoga saja.

**_End of omake_**

**A/N: Hola! We Are 3P disini~ *tebar kembang tujuh rupa* Umm… Kali ini kami, Pervy dan Psycho, bikin fict perdana di akun kami ini. Sebenarnya, ini debut pertamanya psycho di FFN, dan Pervy? Anggep aja ini comebacknya Pervy ke FHI (setelah setahun lamanya dia gak buat fict disini) Kali ini hanya kami berdua saja yang bikin fict dulu. Pedo sedang melanglang buana menjelajahi dunia NO. 6. *ditabok puffin* Dan kali ini Pervy yang online disini.**

**Umm… fict ini kita angkat dari pengalaman sendiri sebenernya. Cuman, kebetulan yang diomeli guru itu Pervy *masih illfeel sama gurunya* *dipentung buku matematika* oh ya, maaf ya, kalo aku (pervy) jelek-jelekin matematika disini. Alasan yang pertama, aku masih sebel sama gurunya (serius ._.v Maaf ya, Bu -piip-, nanti janji, mau rajin merhatiin pelajaran ibu deh… *ngeles lu* ._.) yang kedua, aku bener-bener kesel sama matematika (bilang aja nilai ulangannya yang saking jeleknya sampai gak biasa dideskripsiin). **

**Fict ini hanyalah kumpulan-kumpulan dari oneshoot belaka, jadi bukan multichap bersambung (yang entah kenapa kami ragu untuk bisa update cepat) jadi, jika kami belum bisa update cepat, kami minta maaf ya. Ya, karena kami sendiri juga banyak kesibukan di RL. Baik ulangan, UTS, try out bulanan, tugas sekolah se gunung juga ekskul masing-masing. Si Psycho sibuk cheerleader, Pervy sibuk dengan KIR, entah kalo Pedo. ._." *ditabok pedo* Tapi kami juga berusaha update kok. **

**Oke, segini dulu bacotan dari kami dulu yap. Sudikah kalian meluangkan waktu sejenak sekedar untuk member review entah konkrit, kritik, fangirling, asal jangan Flame! (We don't appreciated Flame D:)**

**Last, Review, Please? *puppyeyes***

**Sign, **

**Pervy and Psycho. **


End file.
